trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
SuicidalArsonist
This Page is a Work in Progress! Basic Information - Normal= - Eyes= - Talksprite= - Homosuck= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - Derse= - God Tier (Hood Down)= - God Tier (Wings, Hood Down)= - God Tier (Wings, Hood Up)= - Dead= }} |-|Misc ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Grimdark= }} |caption =If you think about it, we all change eventually. I wasn't expecting to go blind and be missing an arm, but it happened. |aka =Teal (By Candri) Toto (By Krakau) |title =Heir of Space |age =9 Alternian Solar Sweeps (19 Human Years) |screenname =suicidalArsonist |style =Replaces O with 0, i with 1, S with 2. After Death uses perfect grammar in grammar syntax. |zodiac =Gemini |specibus =Firekind |modus =Burn |relations = Lodove Planci (Matesprit) Ryuuka Vityen (Moirail) Candri Piscin (Pale Crush) |home = |planet =Land of Light and Fire |like =History, Electro Swing |hate = |music = |theme = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QU1nvuxaMA}} Toraum Zwilig, his trollian handle being suicidalArsonist, is a male teal blooded troll. He is an Heir of Space. His associated zodiac sign is Gemini. The first part of his handle, suicidal, is referring to the fact his Accident was viewed as a "Suicide Attempt" by his Moirail, Candri Piscin. And the second part of his handle, arsonist, is a reference to his love for fire and the accident that cost him his right arm and eyesight. Etymology Toraum is a combination of two german words. "Tot" meaning dead, referencing his personality. and "Raum" meaning Space, referencing his god tier. "Zwilig" was shortened from Zwillinge, meaning Twins in german. Introduction > Be that one blind blue guy. Your name is TORAUM ZWILIG. You like to play with CARDS, suprisingly you can actually do some pretty amazing tricks. Your favorite card is the ACE OF SPADES. You used to study your ANCESTOR, how he was first a well known NOVELIST, but then he went mad and became known as the ARSONIST. You tried to copy one of his habits of lighting candles in his hive so he could still see in the dark, but you ended up dropping one and set your entire house ablaze. You lost your RIGHT ARM and EYESIGHT that day, but luckily your moirail found you at the right time and possibly saved you from certain death. Your trolltag is suicidalArsonist and you tend t0 2peak 1n a manner that 1s referenc1ng the c0d1ng 0f a c0mputer. New Hive Toraum accidentally set his house ablaze, burning it to the ground in the process. While trying to find some sort of shelter, One of his Highblooded friends, Kriaya Argeli, made sure he had a residence to call his own. She had a penthouse built on one of the tallest skyscrapers in Alternia so he could get a perfect view of the city while hosting visitors. Death and New Alias After his session, Toraum stumbled into a world where trolls are killed on sight. He was executed by firing squad then dismembered. Toraum's body was later found and taken to a laboratory. The scientists there decided build a robot in remembrance of the young Heir. Thus, "The Doctor" was born. Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Male Category:Troll Category:SuicidalArsonist